


Wet Tissues & Coffee Break

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, dick's a bit mean but he's just sleep deprived!!! he apologized later tho so it's kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: He recalled the incident clearly. The mug the other had been holding did a somersault and landed flat on Dick’s laptop.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Wet Tissues & Coffee Break

Dick wasn’t mad. He was _livid_.

After a long, sleepless week, he had finally completed his thesis report three days before the deadline. Dick was honest to god, tired and ready to go in hibernation mode if only some clumsy guy hadn’t bumped into him in the library.

 _Literally_ bumped into him.

He recalled the incident clearly. The mug the other had been holding did a somersault and landed flat on Dick’s laptop.

“I spent a whole week on that!” He screeched as the taller boy frantically dabbed at his keyboard with tissue papers.

“I swear it was an accident!”

Thankfully it was only water, since you’re not allowed anything else in the library, but god knows how long before his system dries until he can check for any damage.

“I’m sorry- I’m really sorry! I should have watched where I was going.”

Darn right.

“It’s due in three days!”

Dick is known around campus for his sunny smile and loud boisterous laughter. Though, after a week of hell, even the clearest sky could catch a few rain clouds. He wasn’t in the mood to be nice. In fact, he wasn’t in the mood to even talk to anyone.

The guy that bumped into him had freckles and a mop of red hair. He knows this guy, he’s seen him quite a bit around the library this past week hunched in his own corner. Now that Dick had a better look at him, he noticed the other student too had dark circles under his eyes.

“I-I’ll help you do it again.”

“I don’t know what major you’re taking but you’re obviously not in any classes I’m in,” the ginger visibly flinched. Dick almost felt bad, “just- Just leave me alone.”

He could feel a dozen pair of eyes on him as he grabbed his belongings and stormed out of the library, devastated. Especially the librarian- the timid girl sighed in relief probably thankful that no fight has broken out.

It came unexpectedly when later that day, he bumped into the freckled boy again at a coffee shop down the street of their university.

“Oh, hello.”

“Hey.”

“Did you managed to get your report done?”

Dick look down to his feet, slightly embarrassed about his earlier outburst, On his defence, he had a reason to be upset but still, it was kinda dumb when he thought about it now.

He had most of it saved on an external drive and the rest still jumbled in his brain, he could finish it again in time. The problem is he had nothing to work on. It was that time of the year where none of the computers on campus will be unoccupied, with finals coming up and deadlines to be met. And he sure as hell couldn’t borrow Tim’s laptop; in fact, the IT student would probably dropkick him if he even dared to ask. He sat there in silence, pursing his lips in deep thoughts.

Until, the barista spoke up again. Seemingly able read his thoughts.

“Do you need a computer…?”

“What.”

“Computer. Do you need one? Look, I’m genuinely sorry for what I’ve done, you can borrow my laptop to finish your thing, I don’t need it anymore. Please, at least let me make it up to you this way.”

Dick hesitated, but accepted his offer.

“I’m Dick.”

“Wally. You can pick it up at my dorm later. Now, may I take your order?”

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe I like birdflash too :))  
> comments are appreciated!!!  
> ( also help i don't know who is taller when they're older ikfjdkjdldf g )


End file.
